Izgalmas küldetés
by secretwoman20
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya egyszemélyes küldetést kap, aminek érdekes végkifejlete lesz.


**Az utca kihalt volt.  
Alig egy órája annak, hogy a nap lebukott a háztetők felett. Későre járt, mégis egy fiatal nő lépkedett a csendes parkon át – a túloldali kis kertes ház felé.**

**Hosszú, barna hajába bele-belekapott a lágy szellő. Középmagas alkatához mérve csinos volt. Világoskék szeme csak úgy ragyogott a felkelő csillagok fényében. **

**Lépteinek finom zaja halk visszhangokat vertek a park sötét taván. Egyszer csak egy különös susogásra lett figyelmes, ami betöltötte az egész parkot. Körülnézett és majd elakadt a lélegzete. A semmiből egy díszes kapu kezdett kibontakozni. Hátborzongatóan túlvilági stílusú volt. Gyorsan elrejtőzött hát a legközelebbi öles szilfa mögött, hogy megleshesse, vajon ki jön át ezen az ajtón.**

**Kuchiki kapitány, indulásra készen állt a Lelkek Világának peremvidékén. Oldalán Abarai hadnagy dohogott nem palástolva csalódottságát.**

**- Világosan kijelentettem, hogy egyedül megyek!- szólt a kapitány, ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. Megjelenése és határozottsága mindenen felül állónak mutatta őt. Hosszú fekete haját elegáns tincsekbe fogta fejdísze, ami alatt gőgös nézése minden női szívet megolvasztott. Fekete kimonója feletti hófehér köpenye csak úgy sugárzott a holdfényben. Oldalán ott lógott hűséges kardja, az Ezer virágszirom.**

**Kihúzta kardját a tokjából és elfordította a levegőben, mintha egy kulcsot elfordítva ajtót nyitna ki. Feltárult előtte az a kapu, ami átvezetett az emberek világába. Átlépvén rajta nem is sejthette, hogy a másik oldalon valaki feszülten várja, hogy ki fog kilépni rajta.**

**Miki szája nyitva maradt a döbbenettől. Egy emberi alakot látott kibontakozni a homályból. Szokatlan öltözete ellenére is tetszett neki a férfi megjelenése.**

**Byakuya tüdejére nehezékként hatott a sűrű szmog. Szokatlan, mégis ismerős volt ez a város. **

**Hirtelen egy éles hang hasított a levegőbe. – velőtrázó sikoly remegtette meg a környező házak ablakait. Miki azt hitte, ennél már nem jöhet rosszabb, de tévedett. – hatalmas, fekete szörnyalak tűnt fel a sötétben. A legmagasabb házakat megszégyenítő méretekkel bírt. A hasa tájékán fekete lyuk éktelenkedett hatalmas űrként. Az arca nem is látszódott a maszk alatt. – épp csak a két szemét és a hosszú nyelvét engedte láttatni.**

**- Erős lélekenergiát érzek, de honnan? – hallatszott a szörny hangja miközben nyújtogatta a nyelvét, mint egy szaglászó kígyó. Körbehordozva tekintetét a parkon még éppen észrevette a kapu eltűnőben levő boltívét.**

**- Szóval van itt egy Halálisten! Jól fogok szórakozni! – ordította el magát.**

**Byakuya után gyorsan becsukódott a kapu, de már késő volt. A lény meglátta a szeme sarkából az eltűnő keretet. Villámgyorsan felugrott a levegőbe és gyors mozdulattal előrántotta kardját. Ezüstös villanás, fülsiketítő sikítás és már hűlt helye volt a Lidérc bal karjának. Landolás után a szörnyeteg jobb keze felé lendült. – egy szemvillanásnyi időbe telt csupán. Egy nő termett előtte, aki a két kezével mintha egy gömböt formált volna.**

**Miki ledöbbent. Az idegen olyan nagyot ugrott, hogy eltűnt a szeme elől. – már csak a sikolyt lehetett hallani és egy kar szertefoszlását látni. Földet érve nem vette észre, hogy a rém felé lendíti jobb kezét. Olyan volt, mint egy lassított felvétel. Már majdnem elérte a férfi testét, amikor – mintha transzba esett volna – világítani nem kezdett a szeme. Semmi perc alatt a segítségére sietett – ösztönösen érezve, hogy mit kell tennie. A kezeivel egy gömböt kezdett formálni – egy hatalmas kék gömb kezdett megformálódni ujjai között – és eldobta a Lidérc feje felé. A dobás villámgyors találatot mért eltörve a maszkot, így a szörny szertefoszlott. **

**Byakuya már csak annyit látott, hogy egy kék gömböt dobott a Lidérc felé, ami ennek következtében elpusztult. A nő kimerülhetett, mert a lábai megbicsaklottak és a karjaiba zuhant. Nem volt mit tenni, felkapta és úgy döntött, hogy biztonságba helyezi. Elvitte hát oda, ahova eredetileg is készült.**

**- Te meg mi a fenét keresel itt? – kérdezte az éjszaka közepén, álmából felriadva, Ichigo. - És miért van az öledben egy ájult nő?**

**- Egy szót se többet! Kimerült, hagyd pihenni! Mindent elmesélek. – beszámolt eddigi kalandjairól és a küldetésének részleteiről, miszerint szokatlanul megnőtt a Lidérc támadások száma és őt küldték, hogy derítse ki az okát.**

**Másnap eléggé kellemetlen volt az ébredés. A lányt lefektették Ichigo ágyába, a fiúk viszont a földön aludtak. Mindenük kimeredt mire a nap első sugarai megjelentek az ablak peremén. **

**Miki hirtelen felriadt. – körbepillantva egy ismeretlen szobában találta magát egy répafejű és egy feltűnően jóképű idegen társaságában. Úgy döntött, nem esik pánikba, inkább megvárja, hogy felkeljenek, és magyarázattal szolgáljanak neki. Nem az a típusú ember volt, aki könnyen megijed bármitől. Így időtöltés gyanánt alaposan szemügyre vette a fekete hajú férfit. Már előző este is feltűnt neki a hűvös elegancia, szép metszésű arc. A férfin nem volt más csak a tegnapi ruha nadrágja, így a csekély lepedő szinte semmit sem takart tökéletesen kidolgozott felsőtestéből. De nem élvezhette ezt a csodát túl sokáig. A két srác is mozgolódni kezdett.**

**Ichigo kelt fel előbb, - miután látta, hogy a vendége már ébren van – elkezdte ecsetelni a tegnapi eseményeket. Miki feszült figyelemmel hallgatta, főleg az ő közbelépésének a történetét. Mindig is sejtette, hogy más, mint a többiek. Kicsi kora óta látta a szellemeket és érzett magában egy különös energiát, amit nem tudott körülírni.**

**Byakuya már felébredt és fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést. Mikor az ő megmentésének járt Ichigo, közbeszólt: - Nem volt szükség a segítségedre, de köszönöm! Ezt a különösen nagy lélekenergiát sok Lidérc megérzi, emiatt segítek neked, hogy kordában tarthasd. Én halálisten vagyok, ő meg egy helyettes halálisten, akiknek az a dolga, hogy ezeket, a lényeket megsemmisítsük. Addig eddzelek minden nap, amíg biztonságban tudjuk az erődet. Az én nevem Kuchiki Byakuya kapitány. Téged, hogy szólíthatunk?**

**- Ookami Miki vagyok.**

**- Rendben, akkor Miki most hazakísérünk. Ma még van egy kis elintéznivalónk, de holnaptól készülj fel a gyakorlásra.**

**Miki beleegyezett, mert úgy vélte fontos dolog a képességeit kordában tartania. Egyébként is tetszett neki a férfi póttestnek nevezett teste. – ahogy ők nevezték. Fekete inget, sötét élére vasalt nadrágot és egy fényes, fekete bőrcipőt viselt.**

**A kapitány értesítette a gyanújáról a Lelkek Világát. – szerinte Miki ereje tehet a szokatlanul sok Lidérc felbukkanásáról, így addig marad, amíg sikerül őt kiképeznie.**

**Másnap a lakása előtt várta és elvitte Urahara vegyesboltjához.**

**- Szükségem van a gyakorlóterepre a bolt alatt! – adta ki a parancsot.**

**- Rendben. – nyögte Urahara, ugyanis csak ennyit tudott kibökni.**

**- Először is, próbáld fel ezt. – átadott a lánynak egy karkötőt, amin egy kereszt függött. – Ez segít abban, hogy urald az erődet. – Miki szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.**

**- Most mi következik, valamilyen gyakorlat?**

**- Először bemelegítő gyakorlatokat végzünk. Én mutatom, te követed! – azzal bonyolult mozgásformákat kezdett bemutatni. A nő persze nem tudta tökéletesen követni. Byakuya egy ideig csak tűrte, majd nem bírta tovább és a pontosság utáni vágya által hajtva segített neki. Mögé állt és kezével irányította a mozdulatait. Finoman megfogta egyik tenyerével a lány vékony karját, a másikkal az oldalát támasztotta, így mutatva a mozdulatsort.**

**- Ne várd tőlem, hogy rögtön menni fog. Kösz a segítséget! – mondta a lány hamiskás mosollyal. Sajnos még így sem fogott fel sokat a gyakorlatból, de beleadta minden kitartását. Látta, hogy a férfi is észrevette ügyetlenkedését, így nem vette zokon, mikor segített neki. A puszta érintése is felvillanyozta, megrészegítve minden egyes porcikáját. Erős kezének irányítása megnyugtatta, rögtön könnyebben ment a dolog. Érezte a férfi leheletének cirógatását a nyakán, a testének finom rezdüléseit, bőre melegét.**

**A férfi a kezeivel és a testével irányította a lányt. Szinte teljesen hozzásimult, a nőhöz, amit nem is bánt. Közben megállapította magában, hogy a nőnek nagyon szép alakja van. Ahogy pedig eddig tapasztalta egy erős és nyughatatlan embernek ismerte meg. Egy különösen bonyolult mozdulatnál a lába beakadt a lányéba és ráesett. **

**Miki egész tűrhetően követte a mozgást, persze csak a segítségnek köszönhetően. Teljesen feldobta az érzés, hogy egy lenyűgöző pasi mozgatja a tagjait miközben teljesen hozzásimult a testéhez. Megérezte, hogy baj lesz. Nem jött ki a lépés és Byakuya rázuhant. Persze még ezt is úgy oldotta meg, hogy neki ne okozzon fájdalmat. **

**- Bocsánat, elvétettem a lépést! – mivel a válasz csak egy halvány csibészes mosoly volt, így nem tétovázott.**

**Byakuya már csak arra ocsúdott, hogy élete legjobb csókja csattant el köztük. Nem tudta megállni, hogy a csók közepén ne csókoljon vissza. Zavarában nem felelt erre semmit csak felsegítette, pedig szívesen folytatta volna. Ellenben született úriember volt, így nem tette meg. **

**- Akkor talán tovább is mehetnénk. Az erőd precíz alkalmazására térünk rá. A karkötő, amit kaptál egy lélekenergia blokkoló. Csak akkor vedd le, ha feltétlen szükséges. Itt nyugodtan leveheted, majd a gyakorlás idejére, mert ez a barlang elnyomja a külvilág számára az energiád. Itt nem érzékelnek a Lidércek.**

**Miki nem szólt semmit, inkább nem forszírozta a csókot. Úgy tűnt egy múló pillanatig, mintha a férfi sem akarná annyiban hagyni, csak udvariasságból nem használta ki a helyzetet. Remélte, hogy a dolog majd csak kiforrja magát. – nem is sejtette, hogy ez milyen jó döntés volt.**

**Másnapra hagyták a nehezét. Újult erővel fogtak bele a kontrollálás elsajátításába. Szóban elmagyarázva sokkal könnyebbnek tűnt, mint gyakorlatban.**

**- Megmutatom, hogyan tudod formálni az energiádat. Összpontosíts a markod közepére, az energiád legyen egyenletes, így tökéletes gömböt tudsz majd létrehozni.**

**- Oké. Megpróbálom. – elsőre nem jött össze. Teljesen alaktalan volt a formája. És ez így ment tovább számtalan próbálkozás alkalmával.**

**- Próbálom, de mindig túl sok, nem bírom megtartani a formáját. – ebben igaza lehetett, ugyanis gyöngyözött a homlokán a víz. A férfi erre bemutatta, hogy is gondolta ezt a technikát. Neki ugyan nem olyan volt a lélekenergiája, de jól demonstrálta.**

**Ez az ötlet bevált. Megfigyelt minden mozdulatot, így egyre jobban tudott koncentrálni. – egyre tisztábban világított a szeme és a gömb is egyre tökéletesebb lett. A nap végeztére már egyszer sem szakadt meg a gömb. Az ötödik napra pedig már teljesen sikerült a mutatvány. **

**A sikeres edzés örömére odament Byakuyához és megszólította: - Ma már egész jól ment az edzés. Köszönöm szépen! Ünneplésként elfogadnál egy friss teát? Szívesen főzök neked otthon. – remélve, hogy igenlő választ kap.**

**A férfi átgondolta a meghívást. – nemrég vesztette el a feleségét, így óvatos akart lenni, de azt is tudta, hogy nem akarja elszalasztani ezt a lehetőséget.**

**- Szívesen elfogadom, elég hosszú volt ez a nap. Tényleg jól esne, köszönöm. – válaszolta megtoldva egy csibészes apró félmosollyal. Ez nem volt ugyan jellemző rá, mégis megtette ezt a kis bókot. **

**Odakinn már késő volt. Az utcai lámpákon kívül a holdfény is megvilágította minden mozdulatukat, így esély sem volt finom mozdulatokra. Nem volt hát mit tenni, mint sétálni egymás mellett.**

**- Itt is vagyunk! Kerülj beljebb! – mondta Miki.  
A férfi egy kellemes földszinti lakás előszobájában találta magát. A berendezés ízléses volt, nem kihívó. Az orrát finom vanília és fahéj illata kényeztette. **

**- Ülj csak le az asztalhoz. – kérte a házigazda. – Egy pillanat és jövök! – és kiment a szemközti ajtón. Megtöltötte a konyhában a vízforralót. Addig egy tálcára teafüvet, cukrot készített ki és kivitte az asztalra. A forró vizet, a teás kancsót és két bögrét egy külön tálcán vitte ki. Szertartásosan elvégezte a teakészítési ceremóniát. – mégiscsak egy jóképű és előkelő férfinak készítette. Mikor kiadagolta a kész teát megkérdezte: - Mivel iszod?**

**- Cukrot kérek. – és már indult is a keze érte, de a lány gyorsabb volt. A kezük összetalálkozott a levegőben. – talán nem is véletlenül. Csakhogy Byakuya már nem volt hajlandó elengedni a karcsú csuklót. - magához húzta a tulajdonosát és egy apró csókot lehelt az ajkaira. Egy röpke pillanatot követően Miki felocsúdott a meglepetéséből és viszonozta az ajándékot. A napokban felgyülemlett elfojtott szenvedély kezdett a felszínre bukkanni. Legyőzhetetlen erővel hatott kettejükre, így felállította a férfit és magával vonta – a csók megszakítása nélkül – az oldalsó ajtó felé. Már nem számított, hogy mi lesz, csak a pillanatnyi élvezet hajtotta. **

**A férfi örömmel, vegyes kíváncsisággal fogadta a viszonzott csókot, ami sokkal hevesebb volt, mint az övé. Büszkeségét félretéve még azt sem bánta, hogy átvonszolják egy másik szobába. **

**Bent meghitt hangulat fogadta, ugyanis félhomály uralkodott a kandalló tompa fényétől és egy hatalmas baldahinos ágy terpeszkedett a közepén. Itt is fahéjas vanília illata kényeztette az orrát, miután Miki meggyújtott pár szál füstölőt a kredenc tetején. – ettől az illattól még jobban felerősödtek a vágyai, amit sosem vallott volna be. **

**Követte a lányt, aki a kredenc mellett ügyködött, amit végül sikerült begyújtania. Mögé lépve finoman végigsimított az arcán, majd a nyakán és a kezén is. Apró csókot lehelt a nyakgödrébe finom sóhajt csalva ki belőle.**

**Megfordulva a nyakcsók után hálásan megcirógatta a férfi arcát a kézfejével.**

**Az ágyhoz vezette kéz a kézben, majd lassú mozdulatokkal elkezdték lefejteni egymás ruháit.**

**A férfi most nem a megszokott fekete egyenruhájában volt, ami felett egy fehér köpenyt hordott, így Mikinek könnyebb dolga volt. Apró mozdulatokkal gombolta végig – a harmadiknál megtorpant egy pillanatra a lenyűgöző látványtól. A csodálatosan kidolgozott mellkas kivillant a szövet alól, aminek látványa feltüzelte a vágyait és felkorbácsolta a gondolatait.**

**Ujjbegyeit becsúsztatta az ing alá a vállaknál érzékien végigsimítva őket, ahogy kiélvezte a bőrének bársonyosságát. Érintése alatt felhevült e férfi bőre, így alaposan kiélvezett minden pillanatot. Végigsimított az izmos vállakon, ahogy kibújtatta a felsőből. **

**A férfi keze is bekalandozott a lány pólója alá és határozott mozdulatokkal körbebarangolta a karcsú testet - majd egy mozdulattal le is vette róla. Ez alatt kibújtatták a nadrágjából, ami nagy ívben landolt a szoba sarkában egy jól irányzott rúgást követően. A partnerén csak egy forrónadrág volt – ami őrjítően kihangsúlyozta a fenekét. Ettől a textildarabtól is hamarosan megszabadultak. Így már csak egy fekete, csipkés fehérnemű és egy nem túl feszülős – mégis elég szűknek látszó – boxer volt. A lány becsúsztatta ujjait az alsónadrágba, így hüvelykujjával sikerült lehúznia azt, miközben erőteljesen végigsiklott keze a combokon is. Egy kicsit elidőzött a formás fenék cirógatásával – az amúgy is ágaskodó férfiasságnak nem kellett a segítség. Erősen belemarkolt a farizmokba, majd letérdelt elé és izgatni kezdte a hímvesszőt. Nyelvével körbe járt rajta és kezével rásegítve szopni kezdte azt egyre hangosabb nyögéseket csalva ki a párjából. Mivel nem akart játékrontó lenni, így a tetőpont előtt abbahagyta még jobban hergelve a férfit.**

**Miki felállt, hátranyúlt, de a másik megelőzte villámgyors mozdulatával – a melltartónak nyoma sem volt. A férfi már alig várta, hogy a kezébe vehesse a huncutul ringatózó ikerpárt. Gyorsan megszabadultak a bugyitól is, ami ki tudja hol ért földet. **

**Apró csókokkal borította a lány nyakát, majd a vállait. Finoman végignyalta a kulcscsontot és belecsókolt a nyakgödrébe is. Eközben erős markával kényeztetni kezdte a melleket, ahogy nyelvével egyre lejjebb nyalta a testét. Elérvén őket körbenyalta az udvarukat és szopogatta a már meredező mellbimbókat, mialatt ujjaival masszírozta őket. Ez felemelő érzés volt – fejét hátravetve élvezte. **

**Egy hirtelen mozdulattal felkapta, izmos karjaiba zárta és egy szenvedélyes nyelves csók kíséretében az ágyhoz vitte, majd puhán lefektette rá. Mellé heveredett és érzéki mozdulatokkal végigcikázott a testén az ujjaival. Nyelvével apró köröket leírva és csókokat adva nyalta végig a hasát, ahogy simogatta a melleket.**

**A lánynak mennyei volt ez a cirógatás – majdnem felért egy lelki orgazmussal, ahogy az érdes férfikéz simogatta és a nyelv lassan körözött testén. Mire felocsúdott már fel is kapta őt, amit kimondottan romantikusnak talált – egy nyelves csókkal jutalmazta érte. De ez még csak a kezdet volt – Kecsesen lerakta a bézs baldahinos ágyra. Itt folytatta, amit elkezdett – alaposan feltüzelve mindkettejüket.**

**Byakuya a lábfejektől kezdve végigcsókolgatta és simogatta a feszes combokat – elidőzve a belső oldalukon, ahol körkörösen végignyalt rajtuk apró remegéseket és halk sóhajt csalva ki partneréből. Majd széttárta az Éden kapuit és bebocsátást kért a szentélybe – amit rövid úton meg is kapott.**

**Miki testén borzongások sora futott át minden egyes érintés és nyelvcsapás után, amit a lábára majd a combjaira kapott. Érezte, hogy gyengéden széttárja lábait, így nem ellenkezett. Idegei pattanásig feszültek a felajzottságtól – egész teste tűzben égett.**

**Még egy utolsó nyalással végigsiklott a jobb comb belsején, így elérve a nő ágyékát, amit kényeztetni akart – számára az volt a legfelemelőbb érzés, ha a partnerét minden tekintetben a csúcsra juttathatta. Széthúzta a már nedvességtől csillogó ajkakat, és nyelvével nyalni kezdte a csiklót és a környékét, miközben ujjával a hüvely bejáratát izgatta. A vágy nedvei patakokban folytak, amit egyáltalán nem bánt – isteni ízű nedű volt ez neki. Mikor két ujjával behatolt a nyíláson, érezte, hogy nyelve alatt a csikló kezd megmerevedni, így a másik kezével dörzsölni kezdte, és két ujjával fokozta a tempót, – nem kellett sok idő, hogy elérje célját – így pár percen belül a nő egész teste ívben kezdett megfeszülni, majd egy hangos nyögés kíséretében elélvezett.**

**Miki nem gondolta, hogy ez az élvezet még fokozódhat, de tévedett. A combjai már tűzben égtek a vágytól. – nemkülönben az ágyéka.  
Érezte, hogy a férfi nyalni kezdte a csiklóját és ujjazza. Már ez az érzés is az orgazmus szélére sodorta őt. Egy elhaló nyögés kíséretében kezdett megfeszülni a teste és bizseregni a csiklója. A hevültség átterjed az egész testére az élvezettől. Partnere dörzsölni kezdte a csiklót, és gyorsabb tempóban ujjazta, így nem is maradt el a hatás. Egy hangos sóhajjal párhuzamosan megremegett a teste, ahogy átélte az első kéjhullámot. Hívogató ujjmozdulattal jelezte, hogy szeretné már magába fogadni a férfi ágaskodó büszkeségét.**

**Byakuya tudta, hogy hamarosan eléri célját. – a kényeztetett terület egyre keményebb lett és nedvesebb a kéj nedveitől. Egy szempillantás múlva megremegett a nő és felnyögött. Felnézett a nő szemébe és meglepetten, de hamiskás mosollyal fölé hajolt és egy nyelves csókban egyesült vele.**

**Ágyékuk egymásnak feszült, miközben Miki átkarolta a férfi nyakát és lábaival utat engedett a dagadó férfiasságnak. – aki lerakta kezeit a nő feje mellé és határozott mozdulattal behatolt az éden csúszós kapuján. Maga volt a mennyország, mint egy kemence foglalta magába a hatalmas péniszét. – lassú tempóban kezdte el mozgatni csípőjét.**

**A nő átkarolta párja erős vállait, miközben behatolt – a hirtelen váltásra belemarkolt a hátizmokba, amiket később kéjesen simogatott a nyaktól kezdve, ameddig csak elért. A lüktető hímvessző teljesen betöltötte bensőjét, lehengerlő bizsergést hagyva maga után minden egyes lökést követően. Lábait a férfi köré kulcsolta és vállainál fogva magához húzta, hogy nagyobb tempóra sarkallja. – így intenzívebben érezte a felhevült testeik egymásba olvadását.**

**Byakuya egy heves csókkal köszönte meg a hátának simogatását. – ami csak fokozta az aktussal járó izgalmat, ahogy egyre jobban magába foglalta őt a nő ágyéka. A szűk barlang minden egyes mozdulattal erősebben ingerelte férfiasságát. A párja jelzéseire, gyorsabb tempóra váltott, leengedte a kezeit és átkarolta velük a vállait, hogy felemelje a fejét. – így hallhatták egymás minden kéjes örömmel teli hangját. A testük átvette a másik forróságát – kétszeresére növelve az amúgy is tüzes hangulatot. Már nem sok hiányzott az orgazmushoz.**

**A jelzés bevált, a férfi hevesebben folytatta és átkarolta őt, így ő is hallhatta a másik zihálását. Egymás ölelésében kezdtek eljutni a csúcsra. A mellei egyre forróbbak lettek és a hüvelyében egy ponton egyre nagyobb lett a kéjes zsibbadás és kezdett egyre jobban megfeszülni a teste. **

**A férfi megérezte, hogy kedvese teste egyre forróbbá válik és, őt is egyre nagyobb erővel szorítja belülről. A teste is kezdett megfeszülni, ahogy lélegzete egyre akadozóbb lett. – tudta, hamarosan itt a kielégülés mindkettőjüknek, így gyorsított mire egy hangos sikolyszerű hang volt a válasz. Miki teste ívbe hajolt és ritmikusan remegni kezdett. Ebben a pillanatban már ő sem tudta visszafogni magát – lüktető hímtagja utat engedett kéjnedveinek.**

**Maga volt a mámor számukra a tudat, hogy egyszerre élveztek el. Pár percig egymás karjaiban pihentek miután egy lágy mozdulattal a nő átvette az irányítást. A testéhez simuló férfit a vállainál fogva a hátára fordította, és kényeztetni kezdte. Egy intenzív nyelves csókkal kísérve cirógatta a kidolgozott mellkast, majd apró csókokkal halmozta el a kockás hasát is a lágyékáig. Lágy csuklómozdulatokkal kezdte izgatni a péniszt, amit közben nyelvével körbe-körbenyalt – egyre inkább begerjesztve a férfit. Mikor elérte a számára kellő hatást, – ami nem kis meglepetésére egy hatalmas ágaskodó büszkeségben nyilvánult meg – akkor átvetette lábát a férfi csípőjén és a meredező lágyékába ült. A pillanat szinte extázisként érte a nőt, ahogy a férfi teljesen kitöltötte rejtett zugának egészét.**

**A férfi kíváncsisággal, vegyes izgalommal várta a másik mozdulatának kimenetelét. Egy szempillantás alatt a nő vette át a kezdeményezést – nem ellenkezett, tudni akarta, hogy mire vágyik a párja. Finom csókjai után a férfiasságát cirógatta, ami alaposan felkorbácsolta – elfojtott nyögések sorozatait csalva ki belőle, ami még számára is szokatlan volt. Az újabb behatolás a forró édenbe maga volt a mennyei kinyilatkoztatás. Hátát simogatta az ágy selymessége, felette pedig a törékeny test forró kéjben égve várta, hogy ismét összeolvadjanak a gyönyörben. A hüvely teljesen elnyelte őt, és várta hogy tovább kényeztetve elérje a mámort. Miki ritmusosan mozgatta a csípőjét, miközben izmai könyörtelenül magába zárta – ujjaival a férfi mellkasán játszott, minden egyes lökésnél egy kis szorítás kíséretében a vállakon. Válaszképpen megragadta a formás feneket és rásegített a ritmus fenntartásában. Zihálásuk és kéjes nyögéseik betöltötték a szoba romantikus félhomályát.**

**Mindketten érezték a beteljesülés hullámozva fokozódó lüktetéseit. A férfi elengedte a nő fenekét és helyettük a két huncutul ringatózó kebleket, vette kezelésbe. A mellbimbók olyan kemények voltak már, hogy minden egyes érintésére megremegtek – érzékeltetve, hogy nincs már messze a vég. A testük egyre jobban felhevült, így Miki megragadta a férfi vállait és maga fele húzta.**

**A férfi érezte az erőtlen húzást a vállain és megértette, hogy mit akar ezzel a párja – felült és átkarolta a nő vállait mellkasára vonva őt. A nő pedig átkulcsolta lábaival a férfi derekát és kezével a hátába kapaszkodott. Az elhatalmasodó kéj kezdte letaglózni őket – egyre fokozódó nyögéseik egymás fülét cirógatták, jelezve az újabb kielégülést.**

**A férfi mintha kitalálta volna a nő gondolatát – erős karjaiba zárta a nő testét, aki szintén ezt tette lábaival. Érezte, hogy a merev hímvessző egyre nagyobb méreteket ölt, ami egyre jobban ingerelte titkos kis pontját. Olyan sikamlósan olvadtak össze, hogy már azt sem tudták hol kezdődik egyikük és hol a másikuk. Az orgazmus elemi erővel érte őket – a férfi pénisze lüktetve ontotta nedveit, amit a nő hüvelye erős összehúzódások kíséretében szorította, ahogy elérte a kéj – miközben egész teste finoman remegett a férfi karjai között.**

**Byakuya heves nyelvcsatával jutalmazta a számára is nem minden napi élményt. Leroskadva az ágyra mélyen egymás szemébe néztek és rögtön tudták, hogy még korán sem ért véget az élmények sorozata. A férfi magához vonta párját és csókolni és nyalogatni kezdte annak nyakát és vállgödrét, minek következtében halk sóhajok szakadtak fel Miki torkán és közben simogatta a kidolgozott mellkast. **

**Szoros ölelésbe fonódtak, így ágyékuk is egymásnak feszült, kezük számtalanszor végigpásztázta a másik testét. Érezték arcukon a másik minden egyes felajzott lélegzetvételét – nem törődve vele, hogy milyen elementáris erővel tör fel belőlük. Miki átvetette hosszú combját a férfi lábain, utat engedve – az ismét harcra készen ágaskodó vesszőnek – a női test paradicsomába.**

**Úgy kívánták még egymást, mint a szomjazó a friss vizet. Testük égett a vágytól, amitől vízcseppek miriádjai csillogtak bőrük minden egyes négyzetcentiméterén. Lázasan égő tekintettel falták egymást, ahogy simogatták a másikat.**

**A férfi határozott lökéssel hatolt be – elfojthatatlan nyögést váltva ki partneréből. A kínzó vágy perzselte egész bensőjüket, ahogy átadták magukat a mámor észveszejtő áradatának. A tempót fokozva egyre nagyobb erővel találkozott össze lágyékuk, – ami csak még jobban felfokozta amúgy sem kis vágyukat – a légzésük egyre gyorsabb és akadozóbb lett. Kölcsönösen csókolták és nyalták a másik nyakát, vállát és testét ahol csak érték – közben hallgatták egymás elfúló lélegzetének muzsikáját.**

**A nő egyre hangosabb nyögésekkel adta párja tudtára, hogy hamarosan eljön a végső kielégülés. Ez a testhelyzet erősen izgatta bensőjének minden részét. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban elzsibbad és egy pillanattal később elakadt a lélegzete is. Izmai megfeszültek, belemarkolt a férfi karjaiba és hangos sikoltás kíséretében akkorát élvezett, hogy nedvei patakként öntötték el lábaikat. Ez már Byakuyának is több volt, mint sok – pénisze ütemesen ontotta spermáját a nő méhe felé.**

**Ez volt az este csúcspontja – testük mozdulni se tudott pár percig az átélt hatalmas orgazmus letaglózó erejétől. Így hát egymás karjai közt pihegve – egy utolsó csókkal – köszönték meg a csodás pillanatokat.**

**Másnap Miki arra ébredt, hogy a férfi mellkasán pihen miközben a karjai, átfonják a vállait. Ez meglepetéssel vegyes örömként érte, – attól tartott, hogy csak álom volt az egész és felébredve egyedül találja magát a selyem ágynemű között – ami reményei szerint hosszútávon is megmarad majd a szívében. Óvatosan kibújt a férfi karjaiból, hogy ne ébressze fel és kiosont a szobából.**

**Igyekezett finom reggelivel várni őt – aki alig egy fél óra múlva észlelte kedvese hiányát. Huncut félmosollyal az arcán költötte el reggelijét – ami nem épp a legjobbra sikeredett rántottából és a férfi előtt ismeretlen lévő harmadjára lefőtt kávé díszelgett. Már amúgy is inkább ebédidő volt, mint reggeli – ugyanis 11 órára járt már az idő.**

**Mikor megjelentek Urahara vegyesboltjánál, már Ichigo is ott várt rájuk paprikapiros fejjel.**

**- Hol a francban voltatok? Mi a fenét csináltatok eddig? – kérdezte a helyettes halálisten.**

**- Semmi közöd hozzá „Helyettes Halálisten"! – válaszolta Kuchiki kapitány alaposan megnyomva az utolsó két szót a tőle megszokott fensőbbséges modorában, mire Ichigo elhallgatott, mint szar a fűben. -- Csak végezd a dolgod, amivel megbíztalak! – erre csak egy durcás fintor és egy hangos ajtócsapódás volt a válasz, ahogy elhagyta a vegyesboltot.**

**Byakuya Mikihez fordult.**

**- Ez az utolsó napom itt. Ma befejezzük az edzéseket, így a parancsom szerint vissza kell térnem a Lelkek világába. – mindezt mintha egy csalódott arcrándulás követte volna, de ezt csak a nő vette észre. Szerencsére, mivel Urahara és bandája árgus szemekkel és hatalmasra nyúlt fülekkel figyelték minden rezdülésüket.**

**- Nektek nincs semmi dolgotok? – csattant a türelmetlen kérdés Miki szájából, mire megrezzentek és szétszéledtek mindahányan.**

**A nap hátralevő része nyomasztó hangulatban telt mindkettejük számára. Egyikőjük sem várta az edzés végét, – ami egyébként nem igazán volt annak nevezhető, ugyanis nem tudtak odakoncentrálni – így leginkább csak beszélgettek és sétáltak a terepen.**

**Az este hamarabb eljött, mint várták. Együtt indultak el abba a parkba, ami megpecsételte sorsukat. Az út nem volt rövid ugyan, de ezt egyáltalán nem bánták. A férfi persze villámgyorsan odaért volna, de mélyen legbelül nem akart még hazatérni. Miki szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor a férfi megfogta a kezét.**

**Byakuya hosszúnak tűnő tépelődést követően megfogta a nő kezét. Számára régóta elfeledett érzés volt, így nem bánta meg döntését. Odaérvén előhúzta kardját és megidézte a kaput.**

**A parkban aranyosan csillogó fényfoltok játszottak a tó víztükrén. A lámpások fényszigetei hangulatossá varázsolták ezt a baldahinos szellőjű éjszakát. A friss virágillat körbelengte őket, és finoman kényeztette orrukat.**

**Elérkezett a rettegett pillanat – az elválás keserű ideje. Búcsúzóul csak ennyit mondott a férfinak:**

**- Ezt fogadd el tőlem! De csak a ti világotokban nyisd ki! – azzal átnyújtott egy kis dobozt.**

**- Köszönöm, úgy lesz! – egy szenvedélyes csókkal mondva búcsút és köszönetet az együtt töltött pillanatokért. Nehéz szívvel lépett be az átjárón, aminek másik végén egy idegbeteg hadnagy várja majd és nem az, akit most kénytelen elhagyni. Úgy lett, ahogy gondolta – Renji várta a másik oldalon teljesen besózva kapitányát.**

**- Mi volt már ilyen hosszadalmas? Már megint Ichigo bénázott, mi? – kérdezte információra éhesen a hadnagy.**

**- Neki semmi köze sem volt hozzá, csak elhúzódott! – válaszolta ellenkezést nem tűrően. Majd egy szempillantás múlva már ott sem volt.  
'Na, remek! Már megint nem tudok meg semmit!' – volt a durcás gondolata Renjinek.**

**Egyedül akarta kinyitni a csomagot, ami egy ezüst nyakláncot rejtett, amin egy apró delfin formájú függő csüngött. Mellette egy kézzel írott üzenet is lapult:**

„**Fogadd el tőlem ezt a láncot! Egy barátnőmtől kaptam, emiatt becses kincs a számomra. Gondolj rám, amikor rápillantasz. Remélem, láthatom még újra. „ **

**Elolvasva az üzenetet egy széles mosoly terült el az arcán, mivel már tudta is a választ.**


End file.
